Midnight
by If Anyone Knew I Would
Summary: Rated T for Safety! Mostly Fang's POV. After a vampire attack the flock is left torn with the choice of being put in constant danger and causing pain or leaving someone behind.
1. Birds and Bats

Disclaimer : Uh um hello! Does my name say Sephanie Meyer or James Patterson? I think not so I guess I don't own anything!!! But I hope to one day D

Claimer: I own this... so back off! It's mine! All mine!!! (it's okay, you can call me crazy I'll understand)

Hey, this is my First FF on here... so be nice. Criticism is accepted though... just no "OMG! YOU SUCK!" cuz that's not cool. And I'll have to hunt you down and skin you alive if you say such things(... kidding... or am I? You'll never know... BOO! Okay I've had my fun... story time!).

Full Summary:

Uh-oh there's trouble in Forks. When 6 bird kids show up and one of them cant fly they go to the only people who helped them out, the Cullen's. But that's when things go bad. Someone in Forks was bit and no one knows who bit them. When they go out to find that someone things get a little... messy. In the end, someone gets bit and became of that... it turns the flock's world upside down.

Hate summaries...

Chapter one  
(Max's POV)

I ran through the trees. The forest above was too dense to fly through; we'd rip our wings off if we tried. Fang ran at my right, Nudge was being half dragged behind a running Iggy on my left. Angel was in my arms and Gazzy was on Iggy's left.

We were slowly surrounded and I shouted, "I don't care if you can't get past the trees! Get in the air!"

Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Iggy were in the air in seconds and Fang was waiting for me to go.

"Go!" I shouted at him and he reluctantly threw himself into the air. I threw open my wings but right then I felt an intense pain in my wing. I screamed and I felt the erasers arms around me. I saw a black figure land and start taking erasers out, "Fang!" I screamed and my black angel turned to me but then I saw the erasers grab a hold of his wings. To my horror they started ripping out his feathers.

"NO!" I screamed and fought against my erasers hold. I saw the flock look like they were about to help, "GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed at them and they looked at the forest above and tried fruitlessly to get past the trees.

I heard Fang shouted in pain before the world started to go black, but not before I saw three white and shining things walking toward us.

(Alice's POV)

Edward, Bella and I were hunting, because it was sunny today, when the smell of wolves and birds hit my nose, "Hmm, do you smell wolves?" I asked Bella because Edward would have already heard my thoughts.

They nodded. Edward had turned Bella just like he had promised. Though it wasn't like any of us hoped. There was a slight incident with a small group of vampires. Needless to say it got out of hand and Bella just so happened to be in the middle of it, of course. I am serious that girl is a magnet for trouble. Edward had to turn her or she would have died. Of course they were already married and we were getting ready for Edward to bite her anyways so it wasn't that big of a deal. Of course Edward threw a giant fit about it none the less.

It's been 3 years and she has amazing self control. Emmett won the bet by a landslide. Jasper was highly disappointed but he's gotten better too. He is doing quite nicely if I said so myself. Although, I always said he had good self control.

Bella doesn't really have a power but she is almost exactly like her human self, only more beautiful. Not that Edward notices that much. He always thought she was the most beautiful thing on the planet. She still can blush and cry but no one really knows why. She also is practically immune to human blood. The smell does absolutely nothing to her. It's like blank... almost.

Oh, I almost forgot the last plus to all this. The werewolves decided to not hold the bite between Edward and Bella against us because she would have died otherwise.

Turns out she doesn't smell too bad to Jacob either, but I'm not sure if that's a plus or not. There was this huge thing a few years back when Jacob ran off and Bella freaked out because she thought it was her fault. In the end he came back and everything is fine now.

Bella sniffed the air, "And birds." She muttered.

"And humans." Edward said with a frown.

"You want to check it out?" I asked.

"Sure." Bella said with a small shrug.

Edward glanced at me, "Do you see anything?" He asked me.

"Not a thing." I said frowning. I hate being blind.

We arrived at a clearing where there were a bunch of wolf men and two kids on the ground. There was a black haired boy who looked like he was trying to get to the other blond haired girl and the girl looked like she was trying to get to him.

The only weird part was that the wolf men, not that that's not pretty weird anyways, were restraining the boy by pulling on his black wings. One of the wolf men ripped out some feathers out of the boy's wings. I felt bad, there were black feathers scattering all over the place. The girl had blood dripping from hers.

"Why isn't he screaming?" Edward mumbled with a confused face. "That should hurt like hell but all he can think about is getting the girl." He mumbled.

Bella looked pained watching all this. I wondered if she was having a hard time controlling herself but she didn't look like it.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" The girl suddenly screamed upwards and for a shocking moment I thought she was talking to us before I noticed four more kids in the air above all this.

The boy finally yelled in pain and I couldn't stand it anymore. Bella walked forward quickly to help with Edward following. The girl looked at us for a moment before her eyes closed.

I heard someone gasp from above, "They're so beautiful." The dark skinned girl whispered. I glanced at my skin which was shining brilliantly in the late August sun.

"Max!" The boy shouted and made a face as a bunch more black feathers were ripped from his wings. Edward glared at the wolves and started towards them. I could hear him snarling under his breath.

I grabbed a hold of the one holding the girl and broke his arm with one swift move. He dropped the girl but I caught her before she hit the ground. I lay her on the ground and looked at the wolves. I stood protectively over her and daring them with my eyes to try and hurt her now.

Bella stood beside me being protective. I guessed she didn't have it in her to hurt the wolves which kind of reminded her of werewolves. For all I knew they were, but I'd never seen werewolves attack humans before. So I sort of ruled it out.

The boy ran over to us and without giving us a second glance he kneeled down next to the girl.

"Max, Max, please, wake up, please!" He begged softly. His voice broke only once.

Edward had scared off most of the wolves and the other kids landed. Bella and I glanced at Edward.

"Esme and Carlisle are calling," Edward muttered.

I nodded to Edward. I glanced at the kids. "They might need somewhere to stay," Bella said to Edward and me.

"We're right here you know." The blond tall one said sourly.

"Sorry." I mumbled, "Would you guys like to stay at our house, our father is a doctor." I said with a sweet smile. I saw a vision of them at our house all smile and laughing. "You'll like it there," I said.

"Alice, why did you just see that? Why does Edward know what everyone is thinking? Why can't I hear her thoughts?" The little girl asked pointing at Bella.

I froze in surprise a very hard thing to do when it came to me but Edward looked like he was expecting the question. Bella looked like she wanted to groan in annoyance. "Can no one read my mind?" She grumbled. Then her eyes shot wide with shock, "You can read minds?" She asked surprised.

"I can read minds and Alice can see the future." Edward informed them, "And Bella is messed in the head. I can't hear her either." Edward said and Bella hit his arm.

"Why?" She asked and I immediately tried not to think about what I was, "Really?" The girl asked Edward with wide eyes, "That is so cool." She said with a grin.

Immediately I glared at Edward, "You have no practice with keeping your thoughts under control do you?" I snarled at him and my thoughts turned to Bella.

Edward tried to look innocent before asking sourly, "how many humans are going to keep thinking we're amazing instead of terrifying?"

"Hey!" Bella protested, "We're cool." She said defensively. "And when I was human it was really cool." Bella said defensively.

I laughed lightly, "I don't know you but we should get back." I said, "Better to get Rosalie's fit over this over with," I chuckled.

Edward smiled and nodded, "You can come if you want." He added to the kids and glanced at the boy's wings and the girl's blood. "But I recommend you do, the girl doesn't look too badly hurt but you look like you're going to be grounded for a long time." He added to the boy.

I looked at all the black feathers that were scattered everywhere. The boy had hardly any left but he had already tucked his back in to avoid people looking.

The boy looked at us indecision in his eyes.

(Fang's POV)

I looked at the others, they looked exhausted. I wondered if taking them to this guy's house was a good idea. I glanced down at Max. She was still bleeding and I nodded, "Guys?" I asked and looked up at their nodding faces.

I sighed and picked Max up. My wings were still stinging from the feathers that were pulled out and I tried not to look at the black feathers on the ground and think they were mine.

We walked to Edward, Bella and Alice's house. It was pretty amazing to tell the truth but I ignored the impulse to say anything. After all Edward would know I thought it was awesome from my thoughts.

I walked in to the living room and a man walked over to me. His odd beauty did not distract me from the figure in my arms. _Max, Max, Max_ was all I could think anymore. I held back the tears that were threatening to break loose from my eyes.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle." The man said smiling warmly.

I knew I looked young and small at that moment so I straitened up and put on an emotionless face. I hugged Max closer to me. "I'm Fang." I said sharply, I introduced the flock and he introduced his family to us.

They seemed alright, the pretty girl, Rosalie looked like she would like to punch Edward or something. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to scream at him. Edward looked like he could already hear her, and probably could.

The man led me into another room, he told me to lay Max on the couch and I did. I sat down by her head and stroked her hair. I watched him patch up Max's wings.

Once Carlisle was done he glanced at me and asked, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

I breathed deeply; my wings were killing me, "No." I answered an edge of ice in my voice.

I hadn't noticed Edward enter the room but he said, "His wings are hurt." His sudden voice almost made me jump.

"Can I see?" Carlisle asked calmly and I felt awkward.

Suddenly a wave of calm and comfort washed over me.

I've never felt that calm actually and feeling so intensely calm made all my muscles feel like mush. I felt giddy and I smiled and as all my muscles relaxed I felt myself falling backwards off the couch. I felt cold arms around me as I chuckled.

"Jasper, I thought you were just making him calm." Edward said.

"I was! I don't understand why that happened, no one has ever reacted like that." A surprised voice said.

I felt the calm leaving me and I looked up at Edward who was holding me a foot from the floor. I got up, "That was fun." I practically snarled but I slowly extended my wings.

I glanced at my left wing and immediately looked away. There were only a few feathers left in it. No flying for me for a while. Oh it would be such hell. I almost cried then. No more flying for a while? I suddenly felt a wave of happiness and I couldn't even remember why I was sad.

Carlisle looked at my wings and shook his head, "You'll have to wait a long time for these to grow back." He looked sorry.

I nodded, "I know." I said glumly and pulled them in quickly.

He rested a hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry you'll be fine."

I ignored him and watched Max sleep. The flock walked in looking very pleased... I think.

"Fang, want to know the Cullen's Secret?" Angel asked practically bouncing off the walls.

Edward, Carlisle, and the other boy looked worried for a second.

"Not really," I muttered. The Cullen's looked surprised.

Angel frowned, "They're vampires! Isn't that cool?" She asked.

I sighed and shook my head, "Genetic Mutants, Erasers, Vampires," I muttered. I was hit with a small wave of hysteria before my eyes started to close. I guessed I was fainting but I didn't really mind. Anything to escape reality at this point, "All we need is some flying pigs and unicorns and we'd have all the mythical creatures out for a party." I said before the world went black and cold arms caught me again.


	2. Featherless

Chapter 2

(Fang's POV)

When I finally woke up I saw Max looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

She shrugged. She looked like she was trying to avoid telling me. For once I let it go.

I sat up slowly. I was resting on a couch of an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" I asked looking around confused.

"Edwards room." Max answered. She gave me a long look, "I know about the Cullen's." She said. I nodded and started to get up. "I also know about your wings." She said abruptly. I felt like the blood drained from me in that instance, but I acted like I hadn't heard her. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly. She was trying comfort me. I glared sharply at her and walked out of the room. I didn't want to talk to anyone about my practically useless wings.

Max was stubborn though, she followed me down the stairs. "Max. I don't want to talk about it." I said sharply, steel in my voice.

"Are you sure?" Max asked looking skeptical.

"Ya, I'm sure," I snarled.

"I think you should." Max said following me into the kitchen. The Cullen's were there. I love Max, but its times like this I'd love to strangle her.

"I think I shouldn't." I shot back and started to work my way into the living room.

"Fang you can't escape me. You're going to have to talk about it sometime." Max said sternly.

"Ya? Watch me." I grumbled under my breath.

"Max, leave him alone. Pressuring him into talking about it will only make it worse for him." Edward said from the piano where he sat with his fingers dancing along the keys. Bella sat beside him watching the keys move with her eyes.

Max watched me and I just looked back at her. She seemed to deflate and sighed, "Fine, whenever you're ready then." She muttered and walked off.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Edward said as his fingers moved gracefully over the keys. Bella smiled at the keys.

"You're good." I complimented.

He chuckled, "I've had years of practice." He said smiling. Bella laughing lightly, it sounded beautiful and seemed in harmony with the piano.

I walked over and watched his fingers bush quickly over the keys. It was like water flowing down a stream. His fingers moved gracefully and it just seemed... natural. It was like... like the first time flying when you just know how to move your wings for some unknown reason. His fingers just seemed to know where to go without being told where or when to move.

He smiled he was obviously reading my thoughts, "Your thoughts about how I play." He said shaking his head, "I've never heard it described like that." He said. Bella looked confused but seemed to brush it off, like she knew he would tell her later.

"So when were you born?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Chicago 1901." Edward answered as I got halfway through my question.

"That's creepier then Angel," I said to him and he chuckled.

"Somehow I doubt that, a six year old mind controller? That has to be... odd." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "So, do you go to school and stuff then?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nope, Bella and I graduated a while ago." He said softly.

"That's cool," I said trying to stick to my no-more-then-three-words-replies.

I nodded absent mindedly and walked off to find the rest of the flock. There was something about Edward. He made me want to get to know him and I usually didn't want to know anyone. And, as everyone knows, when I say anyone I mean _anyone_.

15 minutes later I found the flock. They were flying in the Cullen's backyard. They were too high to see me. They didn't know I was watching, but that didn't stop the pain and longing I felt.

I could almost feel a presence behind me and then I heard the tall blonde boy, Jasper, ask, "Why does it hurt you to be down here and not up there?"

I remained silent and still gazed longingly up at the flock. I didn't look at him and I turned and looking at their driveway. They had some nice cars over there. I walked over to examine a few. I was looking at one of them when I heard a different engine. I looked over to see a tall Indian boy get out of a car.

He glanced at me and I looked down at the car I had been looking at. I sighed and my hand brushed along the car's glossy paint.

"Hey." A husky voice said from behind me.

I turned to see the boy behind me. "What?" I asked.

"Who are you? Do you know where the Cullen's are?" He asked.

I just watched him, "Inside." I said.

He seemed annoyed that I didn't answer his first question, but want to knock on the front door. I heard the door open and I listened to them talk.

"Hey Jacob," Bella said.

"Bella," Jacob said in monotone.

"What is it Jacob?" Edward asked in a strained polite tone.

"There was an attack in the woods. Someone got bit. We're wondering if it was you guys and I noticed there are new kids around here. What's the deal with them?" Jacob asked.

I remained silent and focused on not saying anything.

"We didn't bite anyone. The kids are not vampires, Jacob, they're just staying here to rest up and heal... then they'll be on their way." Edward said.

"Heal?" Jacob asked looking confused.

"Well, I'm sure you noticed the boy in the garage hence you can't stop wondering who he is and why he's here." Edward said.

"Ya and?" Jacob asked.

"Well it's not my place to tell you about him but he needs to heal before he leaves." Edward said.

"He looks find to me." Jacob snarled.

"That's because the part that's hurt is not one he would expose to you." Edward said sourly.

"What?" Jacob said sounding confused.

Edward sighed impatiently, "He's not exactly human, Jacob," Edward said.

There was a paused and I was sick of them talking about me as if I wasn't 5 meters away. I walked over to them, "If you're done talking about me now, can I go into town or something?" I snarled, I added in my head, _I can't stand seeing the flock in the air._

Edward nodded to me, "Ya, come on, you want to take... your friends?" Edward asked glancing at Jacob.

I shrugged and Edward nodded. Jacob glared at me, "What are you?" He shouted at me.

I remained silent, years of being treated like vermin, years of being treated like an object instead of a human being, years of being tortured, years of being depressed, years of being in pain, years of being a freak, years of being yelled at had taught me to keep my mouth shut.

Jacob seemed to vibrate and I just watched him. "Jacob! Calm down!" Bella's velvet voice snarled. Jacob continued to glare at me but I remained still and silent.

The flock came around the corner and Max looked at me, "Fang? What's going on?" She asked eyeing Jacob suspiciously.

I glared at Jacob, "Nothing." I said softly, "Let's go into town." I said to Edward.

"What are you?" Jacob growled again and grabbed a fist full of my shirt.

"Let go of me," I said quietly as the memories of pain and suffering resurfaced.

I winced and I heard Jasper say, "Jacob, don't, you're causing him pain!"

"How?" Jacob asked confused. He instinctively let go of my shirt.

Pictures of inconsiderate, evil whitecoats and erasers passed through my vision and my breathing quickened. I heard several people saying my name but my anger had passed the listening barrier. I would only listen to one voice now and she was quiet now.

I was shaking with anger and my hands curled into lethal fists. I reached back and snapped my hand forward. Shock played across four people's faces as Jacob stumbled backwards from my hit. I snarled under my breath and threw myself at him. I continuously punched him until three pairs of cold arms pulled me back and I glared at Jacob as I tried to attack him again.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob shouted with a surprised look in his eyes.

"Fang!" Max shouted a furious glare on her face. "What the hell are you thinking?" She shouted at me, "Just because your wings are practically useless does not mean you can go around punching people!" She shouted at me.

Jacob stared at me, "Wings?" He asked confused.

I looked at the ground before the Cullen's dropped their arms and I walked off without a second glance at Max or the flock. Of course I wasn't so lucky that I could go without anyone following me.

"Fang," Max called as I watched down the road. For once I just ignored her. "Fang, wait!" She said as she got closer to me. "Fang, what's gotten into you?" She asked trying to see into my eyes. "I mean I know you're resistant when it comes to emotions and stuff, but you've been acting like a crazy person." She said. "Fang, for once could you just let me in?" She asked finally.

I looked into her eyes for a second. Worry was rested in there, she was afraid… for me? She should save her breath. She was the important one.

I kept walking. I sighed, "Jacob reminded me of whitecoats and erasers, the way he talked to me, how forceful he was, and how he didn't care if he invaded my personal space. My wings are killing me. Max, I can't stand being on the ground and not allowed up there." I said looking at the ground as I walked.

Max kept pace with me and touched my shoulder, "It's okay, he meant no harm, and I know you're having a hard time by being grounded like this." She said.

I could hear Bella and Edward trying to explain what just happened to Jacob.

"Forget this, can we just leave? I'm sick of this place." I snarled.

Max muttered something incoherent but it sounded suspiciously like, "You just don't like it 'cause you can't fly."

I heard a gasp from behind me but I didn't care. Suddenly Alice was shouted, "Wait! Wait!" over and over again.

"What?" I snarled as I turned.

"No need to snap." Alice shot back, "You can't leave, you'll get hurt, I saw." Alice looked very worried.

As I said, "We can handle ourselves," Max said, "What happened?"

She glanced at me, "Uh, well, Fang, he uh, he gets, uh." Alice said glancing between us.

"Spit it out." Max said fear in her voice.

"He uh, gets, um well, to put it nicely, killed." Alice said softly glancing at me again.

"NO!" Max shouted but I just rolled my eyes.

"And how would that happen?" I asked her with a skeptical look. I knew she was probably right but I was sick of sitting around with no wings

"A wolf thing," Alice started.

"Eraser," Max said not looking away from Alice.

"Yes, thank you, well an eraser comes and..." She took a deep breath, "mauls you is probably the best word to describe it," Alice said.

"I can take care of myself." I said angrily.

I noticed that the flock, the Cullen's and Jacob were slowly walking toward us now.

"Not if he paralyzed you first." Alice shot back acid in her voice.

Edward was giving me a look of persuasion. Bella was watching me with a nervous look in her eyes. Jasper looked pained for some reason. Jacob looked really, really confused. The flock looked scared. Max looked like she was about to get on her knees and beg for my life. Max doesn't beg. She must be really, really frightened, frightened for my life. She was afraid I would die.

That thought made me happy. Max was afraid that I might get hurt. I sighed, "Fine, I guess we'll stay or whatever. It's Max's choice." I mumbled.

"If it keeps Fang safe, we're staying." Max said in a final tone.

I sighed, _what did it matter? Everyone dies someday, it's not like they really need me anyways._

Edward and Angel shot me a glare at the same time.

Max saw that and glared at me too, "What did you think?" She demanded.

Edward said sharply, "I'll handle it Max," Edward said keeping an eye on me, "We will talk about that later Fang." He said sharply. Now everyone was curious as to what I thought.

I rolled my eyes at them and said, "Are we going into town or not?" I growled under my breath.

"Wait!" Jacob said, "We still need to know who bit Mike Newton!" Jacob shouted with an anxious edge.

"What?" Edward and Bella shouted together.

"Who's Mike Newton?" Max asked with a look of confusion.

"Kid from our class," Bella said with a wave of an arm. It was a gesture to show that he wasn't that important.

"An annoying one," Edward added with a snarl, "He kept… thinking about Bella." He snarled.

"Hush you," Bella said quickly and looked back at Jacob, "So, what do we do? It wasn't us. So… who is was it? Where is Mike? Did you find the body?" Bella asked looking more and more horrified as she went along.

Jacob shook his head, "I don't know. We didn't find his body." He said slowly.

Horror played across the Cullen's faces. "No," Bella gasped. "You mean… he's a…" She said slowly a look of pure horror continuing to play on her face.

Edward looked disgusted, "I bet he didn't taste too good." He muttered and Bella hit his arm and glared at him. Jacob gave Edward a look of disgust. I, on the other hand, suppressed a bitter laugh. Sick, I know, but it was kind of funny in its own way.

"We could sweep the forest from above." Max offered.

"I could take the below," I said.

"The werewolves are combing through La Push." Jacob said.

"We'll take Forks." Edward said and Max and the flock nodded and took off.

"Come on, Fang, I need to talk to you anyways." Edward said sharply and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just find Mike." I grumbled and Edward, Bella and I started off.

We had been divided into 4 teams if you will Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and the three of us.

Our group took the Volvo, "So where we headed?" I asked.

"Well, we'll take the Fork's west forest." Edward said. "But I want to know why you though that way about being mauled by an eraser." Edward said in a serious tone. Bella remained silent. Evidently she had no idea what the heck we were talking about.

I huffed, "I don't want to talk about it." I said grumpily. "And certainly not with you two," I added with a snarl.

Edward growled under his breath but he didn't scare me. He didn't even give me a shiver of fright.

"Well, you have no need to think that way." He shot back.

"I have plenty reasons to think that way," I grumbled.

"Oh, why is that?" Edward shot back.

"Let's think, I can't fly, I'm a genetic freak, I've lived in a cage for half my life, I'm constantly hunted by flying wolves and I'm only 14. Don't you think I should get a little bit of slack if I want to think in that direction every once in a while," I snapped.

I could see Edward roll his eyes in the rear view window. "You have thought like that more then once Edward. Give him a break." Bella said softly.

Edward looked at her for a few seconds before sighing and shaking his head. The subject dropped because we had reached the woods. We got out and Edward and Bella walked into the forest. I walked in among the trees. This is so stupid, I thought angrily. I glanced up and saw a large 'bird' fly over my head. I sighed; I longed to be up there.

Edward clearing his throat rather loudly behind me made me focus on the task at hand. I walked through the forest in search for something I didn't even know. I was walking when I heard a low snarl. I turned to look for the sound. Where were Bella and Edward? I thought as fear trickled down my back. I shook my head lightly and did a 360 turn to look for anyone. I heard the snarling and growling again. "Edward? Bella? Are you there?" I asked trying not to think about what or who could be growling.

Something quick flashed across my vision but my eyes were too slow to catch it. I gulped down some air. My fight or flight response was acting up. I really wanted to fly away right about now. Unfortunately I don't exactly have wings to do that. I looked up to see the sky above me. I saw Max fly over. She saw me and she started to land. _Oh god_, I though and looked around as I tried to find Edward or Bella. Where were they anyways?

I heard the snarling and growling again and now I could see where it was from. I stood frozen in fear; a soft shiver rocked through my body. I swore softly under my breath. It's not easy to scare me but the man… or boy… that stood a few paces away from me scared the living crap out of me. He had blood dripping from his mouth for one thing. His clothes were rags and his hands reminded me of erasers claws. I knew it was Mike. He had the same pail skin as the Cullen's, except his eyes were a pool of red instead of yellow.

I felt the soft thud as Max landed. Then she saw Mike too. I could hear her swear. "Max." I said slowly.

"Yes?" She asked. I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Do me a favor." I said slowly. She waited for me to continue, "Go up really high and scream your lungs out." I said still staring wide eyed at Mike. "Oh, and meet Mike… I think." I said quietly. Mike sniffed the air and he took a small step forward.

"What about you?" Max asked in a high pitched whisper.

"I'll… be fine… if you go right now." I said with a strained voice.

Max was about to take off. I could feel her tension as she got ready. I followed Mike's gaze. His eyes were beside me… looking at Max. I tensed and got ready. Mike walked, at the speed of running, toward us. At the last second, right as he jumped through the air, I shoved Max aside. That might have been the worst or greatest choice of my life.


	3. Bitten

Chapter 3

(Fang's POV)

That's when Bella and Edward burst through the trees. "NO!" They shouted but they were too late. Mike's teeth were biting down on my collar bone. I let out an ear splitting screamed and I heard Max shout my name even though I was past listening. All I could hear was the screaming in my ears. I felt Mike being thrown off me and Bella and Max were at my side.

That's when I realized. I was screaming. I thrashed around on the ground. I felt like I was drowning. I let out an earsplitting scream. Max shouted my name and I looked at her and tried to keep my breathing even.

I winced and Edward was beside me. "I don't know if I can clean the bite." Edward said with a look of worry on his face. "I don't even know if I can get the venom out or if he'll survive." He was scared. That was plain to see.

The pain intensified and I screamed again. I felt like I was burning. Max grabbed my hand and I held onto it.

I felt something wet on my face and I realized it was tears. I was crying, "Max, Max, Max," I moaned over and over again. I squeezed her hand as she squeezed mine. "Don't leave me." I whispered as the pain intensified and I pulled my teeth together to stop myself from screaming again.

"I won't. I won't leave you." She said with tears cascading down her face.

"Flock," I managed to get through my teeth before I screamed again.

Max said something to someone over my head that I couldn't see. I couldn't here her over my screams.

I felt myself being lifted and I shivered in pain against the cold skin. I felt wind in my face and I moaned and thrashed around in the person's arms.

"Fang, stop it!" Bella hissed, "You're making it incredibly hard to carry you." She grumbled.

"Hurts," I moaned.

She shushed me, "I know, I know. Just calm down, just relax." I tried to follow her instructions but it was harder then I thought.

I managed to open my eyes. I was back at the Cullen's house. I was screaming again; my blood was everywhere but I didn't have the mind to think about it. I felt hard floor against my back so I knew she had put me down. Cold hands touched me and I screamed more. I think it shocked them slightly.

In the distance I heard Edward say, "Carlisle, our cold hands all touching him at once are reminding him of the people that tortured him for years."

I screamed louder as I thought about them. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" I screamed and thrashed around as I tried to get away from their cold fingers.

Max held my hand and shushed me, "Fang, Fang," she said as she tried to calm me.

The pain cursed through my system like I had never felt before and I screamed and thrashed around on the floor. Carlisle and Edward held me down and I screamed in agony.

I could hear the flock in the distant but I was far from close to hearing.

I felt something go into my arm and I screamed and thrashed for a little longer before the pain lessened a little and I passed out from exhaustion and pain.

(Max's POV)

There was blood everywhere. Fang's blood, every time I thought about it I felt like up chucking my breakfast and yesterdays dinner. Jasper and Alice had left quickly. Rosalie and Emmett had taken off right after and Esme had followed.

I had sent the flock upstairs so they wouldn't see all the blood and I was standing by the stairs and wallowing in misery. Even thought I kept wondering what would happen, I didn't have the heart to ask what would happen to Fang now.

Edward, Bella and Carlisle were only left. Carlisle shook his head, "There's nothing we can do now. The venoms in his body for good now," Carlisle said looking bitter.

My eyes were on Fang's semi peaceful face. I watched him. His chest rose and fell in even timing. His black hair stained with red. His black shirt covered with blood and there was a rip in it from where Mike bit him. I could see the bite, bloody and pail. His combat books scuffed with dirt and blood. His black jeans were partly red too. His skin was paler then his usual olive tone.

Bella stood and shook her head, "Carlisle, we have to do something, the flock…" She said her voice broke. Edward stood and hugged her to him.

"I know, I know." Edward said softly.

"He's only 14!" She said into Edward's chest and he rubbed her back.

Carlisle glanced at me and took a deep sigh, "I'm sorry Max, it's inevitable, in three days, maybe less, maybe more, Fang will be a vampire like us." He said with a sigh. "I'm so sorry."

He walked right by me but I just looked at Fang who lay on the floor. A tear slid now my face and dropped to the floor. I held my jaw tight before I nodded. This was something out of my control. I just had to deal with it. Live, and deal with it.

I took a deep breath and walked out the front door. Edward followed me with his eyes but stayed with Bella. I look up at the bright sunlight before taking off into the air. Once in the air I let the tears, which I had kept in to the best of my ability, fall.

I wiped away my tears, "No… no more crying," I told myself sternly. "He's not dead. He'll just be a little different." I reasoned with myself.

Oh who was I kidding? I loved Fang. Not the same way as I loved the others. I loved Fang. I was in love with Fang and he was a vampire. I flew slowly higher and told myself that I was not going to cry. I kept to my own word.

"Fang, I love you and I can't believe I didn't see it until now, until I lost you." I whispered. "It's not fair!" I shouted suddenly. "I was always there!" I shouted, "Why did this have to happen!" I shouted and threw out a punch even though there was nothing there for me to hit. I yelled in fury. "This sucks!" I screamed. Every sappy love quote I'd ever heard passed through my head and I growled angrily. Tears threatened to break from my eyes but I held them back. _You won't escape my eyes today! _I shouted in my head at my tears.

Finally I went to land. When I went inside the flock was in the living room. Iggy said, "Edward and Bella brought Fang to their room."

I nodded and held out my arms for Angel and Gassy who had run over to give me a hug.

"Life is going to be different now huh?" Nudge said looking pained.

"Not entirely," I said. It was the only thing I could think of to say to comfort her.

I gathered up the flock and we all hugged in a huddle type thing, "This won't destroy us, okay? We'll get through this. We always do." I said quietly and they nodded and we all squeezed in closer together in something that resembled a group hug.

For three days we walked around the house and tried to ignore Fang's screams in pain and agony.

Mike had gotten away from Edward when he came back to help Bella get Fang get back to the Cullen's home so Carlisle could help him. The Cullen's seemed on edge the whole three days waiting, listening, for Mike. Sometimes they sent out search parties but they didn't often, someone had to be here when Fang woke up.

So in the end the score was obvious, Mike and unknown creator 1… the Flock and Cullens 0.

So what we have now is, Mike's still loose, Fang's name is getting a whole new meaning, and the flock is depressed and afraid we might loose a member.

I couldn't stop wondering if he'd be okay. I couldn't stop wondering if he knew what was happening to him. I couldn't stop the deep pain in my heart I felt every time I thought about how I might loose him.

I just wished an eraser would jump through the door and eat me, then maybe the pain would stop, then maybe these circular questions would stop swarming in my head like angry bees.

Plus Jacob had come and had a fight with Bella and Edward about Fang. The werewolves thought it wasn't right to let someone suffer like that. Jacob wanted them to put him out of his misery.

That hurt more then anything else. To think that even now he would be hunted by giant wolves. Would there be no stop to the hunting and hurting that would not stop for all eternity.

That also reminded me, Fang could live forever; he would be 14 forever.

Where was the flock in that picture? Dead and in the ground that's where. What was Fang going to do then? Once we were all dead and gone what would he do?

What would I do in the meantime?

These questions made my head throb and that reminded me of another that had been bothering me.

The voice, not that I missed it, was seemingly non-existent right now. I mean I knew it was Jeb but I still was kind of curious about what had happened to him. Also there were no erasers or flyboys since that little incident. I wondered if they had told the whitecoats and they had told them to back off for a while.

I would like to see what happens the next time Fang ran into those suckers.

Oh man, that'll be sweet.

(Fang's POV)

I awoke after an immeasurable amount of time. I stood up and I was surprised not to feel any pain after feeling all that pain in one go. Now that it was over I couldn't really remember it all that well. I remember everything before I was bit but it felt like it was submerged under the pain I had just felt.

_Where am I?_ I wondered as I looked around the room. I sniffed the air.

What was that that I smelt? It was like rain, or leaves, or something. It was simply irresistible. It made me smile; I breathed deeply and grinned with my eyes closed.

I heard the door open and I opened my eyes.

Edward approached me slowly, "Fang?" He asked and I watched him.

"Ya," I said.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"What happened?" I asked. "I've never felt anything like that. Not in 14 years of hell on earth," I said.

"Well, Mike bit you. So you're a vampire now." Edward said slowly.

I shook my head and backed up, "No," I said, "But the flock, what am I going to do?" I asked before falling to my knees.

Edward knelt in from of me, "Don't worry about it. You can still be with them, over time." Edward said. I smiled for about a millisecond before I nodded and let Edward help me up. "Do you feel ready to see the flock?" Edward asked me.

I sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be," I mumbled.

He patted my shoulder before going outside. I sat down on my bed and was silent. I heard the door open and the Cullen's and the flock came in. I didn't look up and no one came towards me. I smelt rain again. I smelt the leaves. I realized what the smell was. It was the smell of autumn. It's my favorite season. I closed my eyes as I felt a wave of hunger. Or is it thirst?

I realized my arms were shaking. My teeth were clenched together fighting to not part and take life.

I convulsed and got to my feet. I told myself no but my body was already searching.

My eyes rested on Max and I sniffed. I gasped at the intense smell. I stumbled and moved faster then I could think. I had pounced at Max!

Thank god for Edward. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back so quickly I didn't have time to think. Jasper and Emmett were at my sides in a flash. They pulled me back and I growled at them. I whimpered as if I was in pain. "She smells so good," I whined. I knew I was scaring the flock and my frozen heart ached as I knew this. I wish I could stop. I pulled against their arms no matter how much I mentally screamed at myself to stop.

I felt like I was calming down but I fought against the signal. It was Jasper and for some reason my mind refused to be calmed. Edward grabbed my shoulder and shouted, "Fang!" I pulled myself together. I slowed my breathing and, even though my eyes never left Max's shocked face, I was calm. "I was thinking that Carlisle," Edward said nodding. "Fang, if you stop breathing it's easier," he said to me and I nodded and just stopped breathing.

My head slowly cleared and my thoughts began to make sense. I was in love with Max and I was caught in a body where all I loved was her smell, her blood. _I'm a monster_, my mind repeated and my mind seemed to be flashing red lights as my mind went into the chaos and hysteria.

I felt panicked, I could feel Jaspers waves of calm crashing through me but my mind refused to be comforted. Edward watched my face for a moment before he said, "Are you calm now?" He asked me.

I shook my head, I couldn't speak.

"Fang, can you breathe for a second?" Carlisle asked and I breathed.

My head swirled with the smell of Max. I blinked and tried to think. It was hard.

"Can you tell me what 3 time 5 is?" Carlisle asked watching my face. "Keep breathing." He added.

I knew the answer. 15 it was so obvious but the smell of Max's blood was still swirling in my head. I groaned as I tried to get the answer. Every time I was about to say 15 I felt like I wanted to attack Max. I growled, "15!" I finally shouted and shut my mouth.

Edward nodded at Carlisle. "Max is to Fang as Bella was to me," Edward said nodding.

I frowned, "What the hell does that mean?" I snarled.

"It means her blood makes you crazy," Bella said.

I chuckled darkly and my eyes watched Max more closely, "You got that right," I said. The Cullen's all glared at me. "Sorry," I mumbled.

Max's frightened expression calmed me more then anything. I stopped breathing so I could think. I could feel my eyes softened as I watched her and she watched me. She took a step forward and walked up to me. Emmett and Jasper tightened their grip on my arms. I made sure I wasn't breathing and she touched my cheek.

"You okay now?" She asked me. Her eyes watched my face for a hint of distress.

I nodded, "Ya, fine." I said and breathed in the air. I gasped and she took her hand away from my face. I squeezed my eyes shut and told myself no. "Max," I said breathlessly and her fingers brushed my face. I focused on being a statue. Her skin was warm on mine. Against everything I smiled.

"You are the most controlled person I know, control yourself. You're the strongest person I know, hold yourself back." She whispered in my ear. She pulled back and I sighed.

"He puts us to shame. Especially Edward and Carlisle," Bella chuckled.

Edward rolled his eyes while Carlisle chuckled. "You're better then all of us Bella." Edward said.

"Ya, but, I mean, it's effortless for me," Bella said with a laugh.

I hardly heard their conversation I was watching Max. She smiled at me one last time and held the door open for the flock. She left the room and Jasper and Emmett let go of me. My legs felt like jelly, my knees nearly buckled.

"Oh my God she smells good," I breathed as I lay with my back to the floor.

"Fang, keep your distance from the flock. If you aren't careful you could hurt them," Carlisle said and I nodded seriously.


	4. For the Best

**Okay I just want to say... I'm not posting another chapter until I get... 15 reviews. Happy Reading!**

**Again... I dont own squat... other then this little insignificant fanfiction story...**

Chapter 4

(Fang's POV)

A week went by without much craziness. They discovered my power was to teleport anywhere I wanted as long I knew that exact spot. If I could see it in my mind I could go there. I liked freaking out people by teleporting somewhere really quickly and disappearing again. I liked to freak out Bella by suddenly appearing in front of her and disappearing again, but Edward usually got annoyed with me when I did that to her so I stopped.

I hardly saw the flock. I often took long flights in the sky, because ever since I woke up they were healed. I was flying right now. I just flew slowly across the sky in a wide circle. I sighed, the world held no happiness for me any more. The flock seemed to avoid me like the plague, yet they showed up where I was and were always happy to see me.

I shot across the sky before I landed in a forest. I had been told the where the lines were, but I wasn't entirely sure where they were just that they were near here. I sighed and sat on the ground, little did I know that I was actually sitting on the line, I wrapped my arms around my legs and lay my head on my knees.

I just sat there breathing deeply and trying not to go hysterical and do that stupid crying without any tears thing we vampires do. Suddenly a sandy coloured blob moved in the distant. I watched it approach. It was a wolf, a huge wolf mind you.

I sniffed and looked at it as it walked right up to me. I looked into its black, yet, somehow, intelligent eyes. We watched each other for a moment. "You lost?" I asked and I felt like an idiot for talking to a wolf. The wolf surprised me by shaking its head slightly. "So, are you some lone wolf then?" I asked feeling completely idiotic now but somehow it was comforting to talk to the wolf. Edward said wolves smell bad to vampires but I smelt nothing. It held no smell for me. I wondered I was the same for the wolves. The wolf tilted its head to the side.

For some reason that I didn't know my hand reached up and my fingers touched the wolf's fur. The wolf moved slightly away from my fingers. I sighed, "I feel like a total idiot for talking to a wolf. It's not like you can understand what I am saying, but I really screwed up here." I said in almost a whisper.

The wolf watched me. I decided to continue, "I mean, come on, I'm a vampire and the flock are humans… well avian hybrids, and I can't deal with them avoiding me like this. It hurts to see them worried that I'm going to attack them. It's not my fault." I muttered and the wolf gave a low sympathetic whimper.

I stood suddenly and the wolf jumped back. "It's not fair!" I shouted suddenly. "I didn't choose this!" I roared and picked up a rock. I threw it with all my strength at a tree. As soon as the rock made impact the tree snapped and fell. I yelled with fury and pain before I fell to my knees and started that stupid vampire crying thing we do.

I looked at the wolf who sat watching me with sad eyes. I sighed and sat down and I felt calm again. "I mean, I may look older, but I'm only 14. I never got to be a kid and I was looking forward to just chilling out at the Cullen's house. Then this happened." I muttered and I put my face on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs.

The wolf gave another sympathetic whimper and nudged me with its nose. I looked up and sighed, "Is it stupid that I want to know everything about you? I mean you're a wolf, but I want to know if you got family or other wolf friends." I laughed softly. "I've got friends, but no family. Well, I guess, the flock is my family, but they can't get close to me anymore." I said and the wolf licked my skin, but then it made a face. "I guess I taste pretty nasty huh?" I laughed, "Sorry, I'd gladly let you eat me, because I'm so miserable, but I can't do that to Max. She's the only reason I live, but she can't get anywhere near me so now I just wish I could disappear." I sighed.

I heard rustling in the trees and 3 wolves came out of no where. I sighed and got up. "I guess that's my queue to leave huh? Well, at least you have family," I muttered to the wolf who sat right beside me. "At least _you_ can be happy." I said before I got up and turned to leave.

I heard a growl from behind me, the wolf to the left of the leader, the biggest and black wolf, had growled at me and got ready to pounce.

The two other wolves, the big black one and the slightly smaller russet wolf, growled at the wolf.

The sandy one that had sat with me was suddenly on its feet and looked like he was ready to fight the one wolf if necessary. I looked at the scene with confusion.

Then I noticed a wire wrapped around each other their left back ankles and shorts in them. I frowned before the sandy wolf ran off and the three backed up into the bush.

Suddenly a tall sandy haired boy ran through the trees. He was wearing the shorts that were in the sandy wolves wire thing. I could see the wire attached to his ankle. The others came back too. Jacob was there, I'd heard about him trying to convince the Cullens to kill me because it wasn't right for me to suffer like that. I was still undecided about if I should be mad at him or not.

The other two boys I didn't recognize. The boy on the left looked angry but trying to repress it.

"Why can't you guys just leave him alone?" The sandy haired boy asked a look of pain and sadness on his face.

"He's a vampire, why are you being nice to him Seth?" The boy on the left snarled.

"Because, Paul, I know what it's like to feel the way he feels! He's only 14! Give him a freaking break!" Seth shouted at them.

Jacob was silent, he just watched me and I just stood there feeling upset and alone. I also felt a little confused but I understood now.

The two boys seem to vibrate until the biggest boy that I didn't know shouted, "Seth! Paul!" They looked at him, Seth's eyes were pleading, but Paul's held anger in them.

I was sick of them acting like I wasn't here, "Hey!" I shouted, "Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" I asked feeling ticked off.

They all looked at me. "You don't want to hurt us, right?" Seth asked me.

"Why would I want to hurt you?" I asked with a frown.

"You just feel lost and you don't want to go home where everyone treats you like you're made of china and if they piss you off or hurt your feelings you'll explode at them. They avoid you because they reason it's for your and their protection and they don't care how much it hurts you to feel abandoned by the people you've loved for so long, right?" Seth asked a feeling I couldn't understand in his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow, "How did you know?" I asked with look of confusion.

Seth looked back at the others with a superior look. The oldest boy shook his head, "Sam," Seth said as he started to beg.

"Look bloodsucker, just go home, okay?" The oldest boy, Sam, said.

I looked him strait in the eyes and I realized my hands were shaking, "My name is FANG!" I screamed at him suddenly feeling a strange rush of anger, "F-A-N-G! My name is not bloodsucker!" I yelled, "I don't want to be a bloodsucker! I just want to be me! The avian freak I am!" I yelled at them.

They all stared at me with a look of shock. I felt sad again, "Did you choose to be a werewolf? I don't think so, so why are you treating me like I chose this life? That I want to be any of this? My whole life, the things that have happened to me, nothing is my choice. Everything is someone else telling me what to do, how to be, how to think, how to act, how to talk, how to fly. I'm sick of it! I just want to be a normal kid in a normal world! Not a vampire or a kid with wings! I just want… I just want to be human." I said looking at the ground, "Is that so much to ask?" I asked looking up at him.

They looked awkward. "Look, I'm sorry," Sam said, "It's just… nature to me. I didn't mean to offend you." He said still looked awkward.

I sighed, "Its fine, I just… you at least got a childhood. At least some part of it anyways. I-" I stopped, "Why am I telling you this?" I asked suddenly. I sighed, "I got to go. The Cullen's will be worried." I said with a scowl before I turned to walk away.

I hadn't noticed Paul getting steadily angrier. "You're just going to let him leave!?" He suddenly shouted. I looked back and he glared at me, "No one wants to be around you," he growled at me. The breath caught in my throat. "The flock will leave you. You can't stop it, they will leave because they know it's better for them and when they do I hope I get to see your miserable face." He snarled.

I glared back, "I don't doubt that you'll get to see that face," I spat back and walked away. I glanced back one last time before I snapped open my wings and took off. I heard three people make noises of surprise. I flew across the sky and I could feel the pain in my dead heart pounding through my ribs as if it were my heartbeat.

(Max's POV)

I called a meeting with the flock. I paced in front of them, "Even though it pains me to say this… this isn't working. We all know it isn't." I said and they nodded sadly. "So, do we keep trying or… do we leave?" I asked my voice breaking only once. They were silent, "Raise your hand for keep trying." I said and I watched them. They all looked sad. "Raise your hand for… leaving." I choked out and I raised my hand regrettably. The flock all raised their hands.

I nodded and whispered, "Get your stuff." I didn't really want to leave but I was hurting Fang. He needed an environment where he could live and not be trying not to kill me every second. Sure I loved him, I knew that now, but I couldn't hurt him like this anymore. I wiped my eyes and went to get packed.

We were walking down the stairs with our packs when Alice came out of no where. "You guys can't leave!" She said with a light of fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Alice." I muttered, "Tell Fang I'm sorry and that he can live his life now. It's for the best."

Alice stared at me with a look of pain and like I was missing something important. "Max! You guys are his life!" She yelled but we were already moving past her. "Please, Max, I can't find him. He wont show up when I try to find him, I can't see him at all, I'm worried." She said trying to get me to stay.

"Alice, please don't make this worse that it already is." I muttered and opened my wings. The flock all had tears falling from their eyes as we took off. I wiped away mine but they just kept coming back.

"Max?" Angel asked once we were in the air.

"Yes?"

"We'll come back to visit right?" She asked tears falling from her eyes.

I nodded, "Yes, we will." I said and I knew it was true. I looked at the Cullen's house one last time. _I'll come back for you_, I thought before I looked forward and we started flying away.

(Fang's POV)

I arrived home, I guess that's what it's called now, and pushed open the door. The Cullens looked upset and I looked at them all, "What?" I asked.

"Where were you?" Alice said and she looked worried, "I couldn't see you at all."

"I ran into Seth Clearwater and we talked, that's all." I said and I knew there was something else. "What's wrong? Where's the flock?" I asked.

They all looked awkward. "Fang, you might want to sit down." Carlisle said.

"No, I don't want to sit down, where is the flock?" I asked again a steel edge in my voice.

They all looked at each other before Carlisle said, "I'm so sorry, they left."

I sucked in a breath and nodded. "Okay," I said and put on my emotionless face. Inside I was shattering, I felt like convulsing and curling up on the floor and just dying. Suddenly it broke through my shell and I fell to the ground. The Cullen's were around my in a second. I curled into a ball and I just lay there crying without crying.

I felt two cold hands lift me off the ground and suddenly I was in my room. Edward set me down on the bed that was in my room. Unlike the other Cullen's if there was nothing better to do I liked to lay in a bed all night reading. Edward glanced at me one last time before leaving the room.

The next few months were hell. I hardly moved. I just lay on down somewhere and just listened to music at top volume. Today I was on the floor of my bedroom and music was pounding out of my stereo.

I heard a pounding on the door and Alice entered. "Turn it down! You can listen to it at any volume and you'll hear it! So why top volume!" She yelled angrily over the music. I just watched her. She glared slightly and walked away. She purposefully didn't shut the door, which I hate. I glared at the door as if commanding it to close.

Bella walked by my room walked in turned off the music. I groaned and curled into a tight ball.

"Come on," Bella said poking me in the ribs, "Come on, get up, you got to go hunt." She said smiling.

"Leave me alone," I moaned.

She sighed, "Don't make me get Edward." She threatened.

Edward was now pretty much my mentor. For some weird reason when he or Carlisle asked me to do something I actually did it when I wouldn't even move for other people.

I glared at her, "I'm not moving." I said looking her in the eyes.

She sighed and glared down at me. "Edward!" She called and he was the door in a second. I was pretty sure by now that this had been all planned.

"Come on Fang, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Bella and I are going hunting and you're coming, no excuses." He said in that stern voice of his. I groaned and rolled under my bed like I did when I really didn't want to do something. Like right now. "Come on Fang. Esme is worried about you. So are the others come on, you're going hunting. Right. Now." Edward said grabbing my leg and pulling me out from under the bed. I grumbled in annoyance as he dragged me down the stairs.

"Is the seventh member of the party accounted for?" Alice asked happily.

"Eighth member of the party is accounted for!" Bella called happily. I glared at them. Bella had told me once she knew the kind of pain I was in. That Edward had left her once, and he regretted beyond anything, but she was always trying to make me happy, because she said that when he left she realized she didn't have to be upset all the time. Her father had merely asked her not to be happy, just not miserable. So she tried and she discovered that if she found the right person she could be a little less upset around them.

They all ran into the forest and Edward pulled me, by the hand, along with them.

We finally stopped and I sat down on a log and sulked, as usual. They all gave me sad glances before running off. All except one, Rosalie had stayed.

Rosalie had grown to like me a little… I think. She came and sat next to me and just sighed. "You know, Fang, you're only hurting yourself by acting like this." She said, "Sure we feel bad for you, but only you are the one that is suffering. I want to know, why are you so miserable? Explain it. Describe it." She said with such sincerity it hurt.

"I miss her, that's all, I just miss them. I can't get over what Paul said either. He said that they'd leave and I didn't really believe him." I said.

"Are you talking about that time where you ran into the werewolves before you came home and… ya?" Rose asked. I nodded. She growled under her breath, "Stupid dogs, anything else?" She asked.

I sniffed, "I don't want to be a monster anymore. I have always been a freak. I don't want to be one anymore." I said.

Rosalie sighed, "I know the feeling, but sometimes you just got to live with what you got. You just got to survive sometimes and there's nothing you can really do about it." She said trying to comfort me. "So are you just going to waste away in your room or are you going to be like the rest of us and try to make something out of yourself?" She asked me.

I stood up, "Thanks Rose. I really appreciate the talk." I said and I was hit with a wave of thirst. "I got to go hunt. I'm starving." I muttered and took off into the air. Rosalie grinned and ran through the trees.

I realized something just then. _Did I just get good advice from _Rosalie I asked myself with a feeling of astonishment. _That is seriously messed._

**Again... 15 reveiws before then the next chapter P I'm just evil like that.**


	5. Decision

**Okay... for the record the post-and-I'll-review thing... that was to make a point to someone... so I actually didn't mean it but whatever. in the future, dont expect me to ask for reviews, because I dont actually do that. (Again it was to make a point) Anyways...**

**Happy Reading!**

**(Oh... and sorry for the short chapter! The next one is longer. I PROMISE!!!)**

Chapter 5

(Max's POV)

I sighed as I watched the TV in Mom's house. Mom had been nice and spared me from explaining too much.

I missed him terribly, but pride and shame kept me away. Angel came and sat next to me, she sighed and snuggled close.

"Max?" She asked her voice was quiet and tired.

"Yes?"

"I miss Fang." Her voice was so quiet it was like the whistle of the wind.

"Me too, baby, me too."

"Then why don't we go back to him?" She sounded on the verge of tears.

"It's better that we left…" I said trying to convince myself as well as Angel. "Well… its better that _I_ left. I was hurting his chances at a life."

"But Max… the flock was his life. We were the most important thing to him."

Now I felt bad. "Angel, are you angry with me… because I left Fang?"

She shook her little head, "You were just trying to protect with him, and sometimes the only way to protect them is to leave them alone, but sometimes the only thing that that person needs is the people they love around them… no matter how much it hurts them."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "So… what exactly are you trying to tell me?"

Angel snuggled closer and closed her eyes, "I don't know… I guess what I'm saying is that sometimes the things we do have a different effect then we hoped for. So maybe we hurt him more by going than by staying."

I nodded. It made sense… a little. I rubbed angel's arm, "Okay off to bed, you look tired." I got halfway through my sentence when I heard three pairs of shuffling footsteps. I looked over the edge of the couch to see Gazzy and Nudge walking over. Iggy followed a few steps behind them.

They all came and sat down on the couch and I had a feeling they had talked and conferred about what they were going to say before coming down here.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

Iggy sighed, apparently he was the spoke person for the others, "Max, we think that leaving Fang was a bad idea, but we aren't sure if it really is or not."

I nodded, "Angel and I were just talking about that."

"We know," Nudge said with a smile.

My eyes narrowed, "This was all planned…" it wasn't a question, it was an accusation. They all looked sheepish and I got my answer.

"One, I don't know if we should have trusted the Cullens… I mean they are vampires." Nudge muttered.

"Nudge, for the thousandth time, I was on total mind watch for them all… nothing evil about them," Angel said from her tone I knew she was working to be patient with us.

I rubbed my temples and said, "Okay… doesn't matter. What are we going to do? We can wait it out some more till he has more control, or we can go back sooner…"

"Well I don't really mind when we go back just as long as we do go back sometime and in the next couple months," Gazzy said.

"I think we should go back sooner than later," Iggy said.

Nudge was staring off into space and mumbling under her breath. She had taught herself to do that instead of making our ears bleed.

Angel's eyes were drooping but she said, "I want to see Fang," in the saddest tone I'd ever heard.

I sighed and nodded, "okay… so we're going to wait… but how long are we going to wait?" I asked.

They all looked at each other. "Give it a week?" Iggy asked with a shrug.

Nudge nodded, "Ya, it's Tuesday so… why not… Friday." It sounded more like a question.

I nodded, "Okay. Friday." I said and they nodded. I was a surge of feeling in my heart. It was a mixture of joy, excitement, fear and worry. Questions swarmed in my head but I ignored them and though of only the good thing about this.

I was going to see Fang again.


	6. Max

Chapter 6

(Fang's POV)

It was a couple weeks later and I was finally taking control of my life. I had taken up piano to take up the time. I was actually getting good. No where near Edward of course but half decent at least. It was times like this were I just played and played. When Alice found out she had nicknamed me the 'little Edward' and we both had smacked her in the arm for it, while Bella laughed hysterically. I had discovered Hellogoodbye and I wasn't sure why I liked them but they were alright.

I was cleaning my room at normal speed and listening to music at a reasonable volume when I heard a knock on the door. I bounced to the door and opened it. I smiled up at Carlisle. "Hey, what's up?" I asked in truth I was kind of surprised he was here. I wondered vaguely if he was telling me to turn down my music.

"Hey Fang, we were thinking that you seem pretty controlled so I was wondering if you'd like to enroll in school or just say that we are home schooling you here." He said.

I frowned, "I think I'll stick with the 'home schooling'. I don't know if I'm ready to go and hang around masses of people." I said with a nod. Inside I flicked myself in the temple. Jeez, I had turned into such a chatterbox.

He nodded and said, "Okay. I got to go back to work. See you later," He said and was gone.

I turned back to my room and cleaned it quickly now. I was done in a second and I turned off the stereo. I walked downstairs, "Hey, I'm going into town anyone want to come?" I asked as if they were all standing beside me.

Edward and Bella were suddenly beside me, "Okay," They said together and we all set off towards town. I climbed into the back of Edwards Volvo and we set off for town.

I sat and watched the world pass. Edward stopped the car at the corner of the main road with all the shops and things, "Okay, we'll pick you up at 4:30 okay? Bella and I are going to visit her dad." Edward said. I nodded, "I'll be able to hear your thoughts so if anything goes weird just think my name and tell me what's happening or if you're going home or something," He added.

I nodded and got out. I walked down the street and walked into a tiny diner they had there. I walked up to the counter and said, "Can I get a coke?" I asked and she gave me my drink and I sat down. Normal food didn't have much flavor anymore but I just wanted to sit and drink and think and not be bothered.

I sat for maybe 15 minutes before a group of three girls entered the diner. I sighed and ignored them I played with the straw in my drink. I heard one the girls whisper, "Hey, who's that?" I waited to see what they'd say.

"That's the latest Cullen boy. I guess they got bored of all the kids now that they are all older and either in college or supposed to be off to college soon." Another answered.

"I hear he's home schooled and have no friends other then his adopted sibs." The last one answered. I sighed and drank some coke.

"He's alone, should we go over and talk to him? He's 14, right?" The second girl asked. I pretended I didn't hear and just looked out the window.

"I don't know," The first girl answered, "He seems like he just wants to be alone."

"Ya, let's go," the third one answered.

"What about your boyfriends? They'll tear him to pieces just because you're sitting with him," The first girl whispered to the other girls.

I glanced up at her. She had brown hair that went to the middle of her back and watery blue eyes. Her skin looked like she had recently been somewhere hot where she got a tan, but it was now fading. She was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt. Her hair was only slightly brushed and she had runners on. The difference between her and the other two girls was almost comical. The second girl was wearing a black mini skirt, despite the cold, with a dark blue tank top. She had her blond hair tied in a messy bun at the back of her head. The third girl had jean short shorts on, it appeared she didn't care about the cold either, and a t-shirt with a low neck line. She had layered red hair. Both girls were wearing flats. I looked back out the window.

"So?" The second girl whispered back, "I haven't had any fun all weekend, this could be exciting." She said and the two girls walked over to my table. The first girl sighed unhappily and followed the other girls.

"Hey," The second girl said with a flirtatious voice, "We noticed you were sitting alone. Can we sit with you?" She asked batting her eyes and I felt like I wanted to puke just watching them.

The first girl looked almost as pained to be here as I felt. In the effort of being just plain polite I sighed and said, "Sure." I scooted over so I was sitting right next to the cool glass. There was a second of silence as the third girl sat across from me and the second girl sat beside me. The first girl sat at the corner opposite to me. "So what's your name?" The second girl asked.

"Nick," I said without hesitation. The two girls smiled while the other one looked anxious.

"I'm Tiffany, and that's Jennifer." The red head said motioning towards the blond. "And that's Lydia." She added gesturing with a scowl to the brunette.

I nodded absentmindedly. I had the incredible urge to look at the clock to see what time it was. I glanced at my wrist, it was 3:30. I nearly grimaced, an entire hour with these girls. I wanted to puke.

"So, are going to enroll in school in September?" Jennifer asked.

I shrugged.

"I think you should."

Everyone looked at Lydia, who was the one that spoke. "I mean how are you going to make friends if you just get home schooled?" She asked me, "Besides I doubt it's any fun," she added.

"I wasn't under the impression that school was fun in the first place." Tiffany said and Jennifer laughed. Lydia looked embarrassed.

I shrugged, "Maybe I will, Carlisle asked me if I wanted to." I half mumbled.

_Edward, you know any time would be great. I'm kind of being bombarded by these girls at the moment._ I thought to Edward. _I'm in the local café so I don't know. If you suddenly showed up it wouldn't be too bad._

I sighed and 5 minutes later Edward and Bella walked in. The girls all looked and I gave him an urgent look. _My name is Nick_, I thought quickly and Edward said causally, "Hey Nick, Esme wants to ask you something about dinner."

"Okay, uh, sorry, I got to go." I said and I tried to hide my thanks. I followed Bella and Edward outside with a look of thanks. "Thank you so much. That was so weird." I muttered but I knew they'd catch it.

"No problem," Edward said as we got into the Volvo.

"Can I drive?" I asked a slight hint of hopefulness in my voice.

Edward chuckled, "Maybe someday," he said.

"You're under the legal driving age." Bella said at the same time.

"I've driven before, and I didn't crash… unlike…" I stopped myself there. I looked out the window. I didn't want to think about them. This was my life, I had to live it.

"I'll get you a fake license when we move again." Edward said with a chuckle.

"What?" I asked a look of pure panic on my face. "No! We can't move! I have too many friends here!" I said feeling crushed. Seth and I had gotten close. We met at the line and talked all the time now.

"Like the brunette in the diner?" Bella prompted. "She seemed nice," Bella hinted.

"No, I mean like Seth and…" I stopped, I never told them but I secretly was always waiting for them to come back for me.

"Fang…" Edward started but I was past listening.

I yelled in annoyance as the pain took me and teleported to the place I always met Seth. In the car all that was left of me would be small wisps of thick black smoke. I fumed in anger. I didn't want to leave. I sat on the ground and curled into a ball and stayed like that.

A few minutes later I heard Seth walk over. "Edward called. He figured you'd be here." He said sitting beside me. I stayed motionless. "You want to talk about it?" Seth asked softly.

I sniffed and said, "Edward told me we have to move soon." I said in no more then a whisper.

"And you're worried they won't be able to find you," Seth said in that way he does when he pretty much reads my mind. I nodded, "I think if they truly want to find you they'll find you, no matter where you are." Seth said while rubbing my back between the wings.

I sighed, "Okay, I guess I overreacted."

Seth smiled, "Ya, and don't worry, you can send me letters or something if you really want." He added.

I smiled and nodded, "I don't know when we are going but Carlisle asked if I wanted to attend school here or just say I'm being home school," I said.

"I think you should go to school. I mean, it would probably be the worst idea ever but you seem to have amazing self control for what? You're like 10 months old right now?" He asked. I nodded. He chuckled, "I think you should. You seem to be low in the friends department." He said jokingly.

I nodded, "But I feel like I'm betraying them if I'm happy." I whispered.

"Do you truly think they would want you to be miserable without them? They want you to not be miserable, but they want you to remember them." Seth said.

I hugged my knees in more and nodded. I sighed and Seth patted my shoulder, "Go home, Fang, I'm sure the Cullens are freaking out."

I nodded and closed my eyes, I opened them and I sitting on the Cullen's front steps. I rested my chin on the knees. I watched the black smoke that had appeared where I had slowly snake away with the breeze.

I heard Edward coming but I stayed where I was. He sat down beside me and sighed, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

I shrugged, "I overreacted."

"No, you have your reasons to want to stay here and you shouldn't feel bad for reacting the way you did."

I shrugged again, "I think I don't care anymore. I mean… as Seth said… if they want to find me… they'll find me." I mumbled.

Edward watched me for a minute, "Why do fear their names?" He asked.

I froze, "No reason." I mumbled.

"If I said her name you'd be hurt. I can see it in your eyes, when I say Max." He said and I winced. "Is it because your afraid they might not come back or something else?" he asked and listened to my thoughts.

I couldn't help but think of the reason. I had forced them to go away from me. They were frightened of me, and I was frightened of hurting them. Their names brought that fear, that pain. Their faces brought that pain too; just thinking of them hurt my heart.

Edward watched me face and nodded. "Alright," he said as he got up.

"I think I'll just… go upstairs." The next second I was sitting on my bed. I curled into a ball and rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes. I wished I could sleep.

I stared at the east wall. I stared far off into space at the horizon. That's when I saw it. Something was flying towards our house.

And it wasn't a bird.

I refused to let myself get my hopes up. I squinted at it my sharp eyes going as far as they go. My eyes widened. It was like I was suddenly being crushed by the joy, the fear, the happiness.

"Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlisle!" I shouted even though I knew they would hear my anyways. I was downstairs in a heartbeat. I ran outside and looked up at the sky.

"I don't believe it!" Bella said with her mouth hanging open.

Max landed awkwardly and I was hit by her smell. I stopped breathing. I looked around her and asked, "Where's the flock?"

Max gasped and I just noticed her hand pressed against her side. Her knees buckled. She would have fallen to the ground, if Bella hadn't ran over and supported her.

We helped her into the house and Max gasped in pain. It hurt to see her like this. We lay her on the floor. I hadn't breathed in so long it felt kind of awkward.

"What happened Max?" Esme asked softly as Carlisle leaned over her.

"Erasers, they came and took the flock." Max gasped out. "They left me for dead."

I felt the pain ripple though me. Max couldn't die; Max would never die, not to me.

"We were heading back anyways. The flock wanted to see you." Max said to me and I felt like my heart was shattering. She was looked ashamed and it dawned on me that she thought I was angry with her.

I watched her with a sad expression. I looked away.

"Fang?"

I looked back at Max. "It's okay, you can go outside if it's better for you." she whispered.

I shook my head and sat down by her. I wrapped myself into a little ball on the floor and watched her and Carlisle as he worked.

The Cullens, minus Alice and Jasper who had left because of the blood, all stayed in the room as a precaution, but I didn't move. I just watched and stayed with Max.

Once Carlisle was done, he started to clean and it got a little easier.

"You're not angry?" Max finally asked me.

I shook my head, "At first… I was just sad that you left. I kept thinking it was because you were afraid of me, that I was more of a monster then I thought. Then I kind of figured out that without you around it was easier to live… and be me. So I figured that's why you left, so I could exist and not have to think so hard about stuff." I whispered.

Max watched my face, "Really? Because we did leave for you, we all cried ourselves to sleep the first couple weeks." She let out a shaky laugh.

I smiled.

"Fang," She said and I could see a desperate light in her eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The Erasers, they're different. They can fight. They can hurt us, a lot." Max whispered.

"What? How?"

"I don't know. They just had so much strength, and once I started bleeding they had to leave. It was so strange, and they looked different. Pail and when I punched them they weren't hurt at all." She sounded truly upset. "I let them take the flock. There was nothing I could do. I could hardly move. And there was a girl; she hurt me. I don't even know how. She didn't touch me, but it hurt so much." She whispered, tears welled up in her eyes and I felt her sorrow. I felt anger at the mysterious girl who hurt Max. I would kill that girl, if it was the last thing I do.

"It's okay, you're safe now." I whispered reassuringly.

"No, Fang…" She looked like she was going to start crying. She needed to tell me something. "She mentioned you." She had fear in her eyes and I knew that this girl had seriously freaked the crap out of her.

"What?" I asked watching her.

"She said, 'it's too bad Mike didn't finish you off.' And then she hurt me again… with her eyes… and then she said, 'It's a shame he bit that boy, but it doesn't matter, we'll get him soon enough and it's too bad you don't get to hear him scream.' And I asked her why she wanted to hurt you." Max had tears about to fall from her eyes now and she whispered, "And she just said, 'because my dear, he screwed up the plan and saved you.' Then she smirked and said, 'I'll never understand how someone with such strength can _still_ love someone who is so weak.'"

I watched her and she watched me. I could see it in her eyes. She was wondering if that was true. I wanted to tell her it was, but I couldn't chain her to me that way. She needed to go on with her life. She can't depend on me the way she once did. I was unpredictable. I would hurt her. I couldn't control myself and it hurt me to have to let her go, but her leaving and shown me that it was right for her to not be near me.

I was being torn in half, between what I wanted and what was right. My definition of right, no, I was not right. I was being torn between what I wanted and want I needed. My needs conflicted and my wants crashed together. I needed Max, but I needed her to be safe. I wanted to stand next to Max and be there for her, but I wanted her to live a life without fear that I might hurt her.

Edward gasped, "No," he said in a shocked tone. "I don't believe it!" We all looked at Edward. "The Vulturi are working with the school?" He roared in outrage.

"What?" I asked feeling stupid.

"The Vulturi, are like royalty of our kind. They are the top dogs." Bella whispered to us.

Max groaned from the floor and Carlisle shushed her comfortingly and gave her more morphine.

"I don't think the whole Vulturi are working for the school," Alice said with a frown.

"Hmmm," Edward said, "True that seems logical. Max, was there any other people there, others that were like the girl?"

Max closed her eyes for a second before she nodded, "A guy… she called him Felix, and there was another, he stood at the back. The girl turned to him and said, 'Find the boy.' And they all turned and left with the Erasers."

They all glanced at me nervously, but my eyes were only for Max.

Max breathed in one last time before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Jane

Chapter 7

(Max's POV)

I groaned and I could feel the place where the… super Eraser attacked me. Super Eraser… hmm has a ring to it. I opened my eyes slowly to see a room. The walls were covered with the shiny side of blank CDs, what looked like album covers, and the covers of piano notebooks. From what parts of the walls I could see the walls were black, but the walls were so covered it was hard to see the walls. I moved to sit up and hissed. My left hand pressed against my side where the eraser had dug his claws in and ripped my flesh as if it were made of confetti.

I struggled to sit up and nearly collapsed from the wave of pain that rippled from my side and shot across my body.

I was just recovering when Fang opened the door. Edward followed close behind.

"How are you feeling?" Fang asked and I looked him over. Was he always so… good looking? Once I had admitted to myself I was in love with him I wasn't bothered with thinking things like that. Edward's left eyebrow shot up though, but Fang didn't notice because he was in front of Edward.

I looked over his pail, yet handsome face. His brownish black hair was the same as always… but seemed different at the same time. His eyes were a vibrant yellow and I was sudden missing his beautiful brown eyes. His body was much more muscled and toned.

Can you say hawtttt?? I can… at least in my head. Now I shall mentally squeal like some love-sick fan girl… before I mentally smack myself in the head.

"Okay, I guess." I said looking around the room again.

He smiled, "You like my room?" He asked.

"This is your room?" I asked with a grin. "Your room is amazing." I glanced down at the bed I was sitting on. "Why do you have a bed then?" I asked.

He chuckled and shrugged, "I like to lie down and read." I smiled and nodded.

He reached out and he lifted my shirt slightly to see my bandaged side. I froze and so did Edward. We both watched Fang crouch down and look at my side. He brushed his cold fingers over my side and it felt surprisingly nice. It was like an ice pack. I smiled contently before he glanced up and stepped back.

"You want some breakfast? We have mission to do you know." He said seriously.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"We're going to rescue to flock."

I grinned, "Okay." I held out my hand gingerly and he took it and helped me out of his bed.

I stumbled slightly and Fang caught me. He supported most of my weight as we walked. I smiled as his cold body made my side feel so good.

I sat down at one of the stools in the kitchen and Fang went over to the stove and frowned at it for a minute before Bella, who was standing in the corner, sighed impatiently and came over to help him.

She turned to me, "What would you like for breakfast?"

I shrugged, "Just some eggs I guess."

She smiled and opened the fridge. She pushed Fang into the seat beside me and turned to the stove. She said something too quick for my ears and Fang glared and said something so quick I missed it too.

His voice was like nothing I'd ever heard. It flowed like water over rocks and although he seemed to have snapped at Bella it sounded like he was singing.

I smiled and Bella placed the eggs in front of me. I ate quickly and Fang hopped up. I noticed that his eyes were a swimming yellowish orange.

He took my hand and helped me into the living room. I sat on the couch and Fang glanced at Alice and Jasper who were standing in the corner and talking. He said something fast and I missed it again. Let me tell you… it was starting to get annoying.

Alice smiled and said, "So, we all ready?"

I rubbed my side, it seemed a little better, "Check." I said with a smile.

Fang glanced at me, "Can you fight like this?" He asked me.

I gave him a look and nodded.

He shrugged and asked, "Is Emmett and Rose ready?"

Alice seemed to gaze off into the distance for a second before nodding. "Yep they'll be down here in 5-8 seconds."

Fang nodded and Bella and Edward walked in as Rosalie and Emmett suddenly appeared. "We're all ready?" Fang asked and they nodded.

I got up and I ignored the small tingling from my side and said, "How are we going to find them? I don't know where they went."

Fang looked at me, "Think about the place were you were when you last saw the flock."

I nodded and he took my hand. The Cullens reached out and grabbed a hold of a part of him. Fang closed his eyes and gripped my hand tighter, but not so tight that it hurt.

I thought of the place. I could picture it in my mind. I blinked for just a second and we were there. Fang swayed slightly and his eyes seemed to darken a shade before my eyes. He blinked a few times before asking, "This is the place?"

I nodded. He nodded and sniffed the air. His head suddenly snapped to the left and he walked that way. The Cullens, I realized were looking around camp. I walked after Fang.

(Fang's POV)

I smelt her as she approached. She knelt down next to me and I sniffed. I could smell Iggy. "He was dragged over here," I mumbled moving to follow where he went.

"What?" Max whispered as I brushed my fingers over the ground.

"Iggy was here," I whispered and walked. I came to a spot where it went dead. "The truck was here." I whispered.

"How did you know?"

"I can smell all of the flock right here."

"Do you know where they went?"

I sniffed the air, "No," I growled, "But I got an idea."

The rest of the Cullen's were walking towards me.

"What?" Max asked me in a whisper.

"We have to go… like right now." I said and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes to see the dark and creepy hallways of the school. Max and I shuddered at the same time.

"Where are we?" Alice whispered.

"The school," Max guessed in a whisper.

I nodded my head, "This is the place I grew up." I walked over to a cage, Cage 47. I knelt down and looked in. it was empty except for a single small black feather that was slightly hidden under a piece of metal. I opened the cage and pulled it out. I twirled it in my finger and sniffed it. "Hmmm… smells like me."

Max smiled softly and looked around, "So… you think they're here?"

"Ya," I said and we all looked at the door. I heard a voice. I walked over and looked through one of the small windows. It was just more cages… but no people as far as I could see.

I gave Max the signal for let's go and pulled on the door. It was locked. I pulled a little harder and something snapped in the door and it swung open.

We all walked in and I heard a voice I had missed whisper, "Max! Fang!"

"Angel!" Max whispered happily and opened her cage. She hugged Max and ran over to me. I smiled and let her hug me. The rest of them were there and we opened their cages. They all hugged me at least once and I held my breath every time, but it was so subtle they didn't notice.

I heard them before I saw them, but then there was 4 vampires standing there.

I recognized one, Mike. My eyes narrowed and I pushed the flock back with my right arm.

Mike gave me an evil smirk and I just stared at him hatefully.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we don't have to look too far boys." The little girl said.

I glared at her and Edward said, "Hello Jane."

Jane smiled cutely at him, "Hello Edward. Hello Bella." She said and glared hatefully at her. A growl escaped Edward's lips and Jane smiled cutely again, "Sorry, just checking to see if it's still the same."

I breathed slowly and my right hand traveled back to gasp Max's. She held on tightly and I could just see that she grabbed Angel's hand and the flock began to make a chain. I waited for the right moment.

"Why exactly are you doing this?" It was Rosalie who asked.

Jane suddenly looked extremely angry, "Because the Volturi have been stupid! They have given a second chance to those who don't deserve it." She snarled she pointed at Bella, "You should be dead! And we will make it so."

"But why join the school?" I asked feeling confused.

Jane glared at me, "We didn't think about it at first. First we were just feeding when we came across your Eraser friends. We talked… and we made an alliance. We get the Cullens and they get all of you. Of course, they wanted your girlfriend out of the way because she's your leader. Unfortunately Mike here was foiled by you." She growled out the last part. "And because of that you're going to pay dearly!" She growled. She glared at me.

I suddenly screamed and fell to the ground. My hand slipped from Max's and I curled into a quivering ball. I held myself together enough not to scream and suddenly it was all gone. A different scream replaced it.

_Max_, I thought in fear.

"Fang, get the others out of here!" She screamed from the floor. I just realized that everyone was suddenly in action.

Edward was cornering Mike. Alice and Jasper were attacking one boy and Emmett, who was enjoying himself greatly, and Rose were attacking the other one.

"You're going down Demetri!" Emmett yelled with a pleased look. The vampire he was fighting growled and Rosalie jumped at him.

Bella was at my side in a minute. She looked at me and both of us knew what we had to do. We ran forward. Bella stood in front of Max and Jane's painful glare did nothing to her. We ran towards her and she glared at me. I fell to the ground but then Bella had reached Jane and started fighting her so she had to stop and fight Bella. I jumped up and ran at her. The two of us were taking Jane apart.

Jane shoved me and I slammed into a wall. It made a loud crashing noise and parts fell away. I heard a scream and I looked. The Erasers were getting ready to attack the flock.

Hatred rose in me and I looked at Jane. Edward pushed Mike towards Jane and Bella and Edward were working together one both of them… at the same time.

I turned and ran at the Erasers. I slammed one that was about to pounce on Angel, Gazzy and Nudge. I crouched and growled furiously at the Eraser.

He growled at me and the two of us attacked each other. I finally got my teeth on his arm and tore. It hit the wall and fell as the Eraser roared and hit me across the face. I was thrown backwards.

I reached fast in the air and landed on my feet. I ran forward to attack again.

Suddenly there was a scream. I turned in horror. Max was on the ground and bleeding. Jane wiped her mouth and she laughed. Everyone had stopped, "Let's just see what happens… when your boyfriend kills you himself." She snarled and I glanced at Max in pain. She smelled so beautifully. I fought my instincts. Half of my told me to go over there and drink her blood and half of me told me to teleport the hell out of there.

I roared in fury. I could picture Max, cold and dead on the floor and my mind seemed to snap. Max was doomed to my existence because of Jane. I growled, low in my throat and I forgot everything but her face.

"Fang!" Max's scream broke through everything. There was only one thing to do.

"Fang!" Angel yelled, "Block out all pain! You don't feel! You just act!" She yelled and Jane glared at her. Angel screamed and anger boiled in me.

Max screamed again and the only thing was Jane. I threw myself at Jane.

She seemed surprised. I punched and bit and kicked Jane. She was glaring at me the whole time and I felt tingles of pain here and there but I just told myself that pain didn't exist. I blocked myself out, buried myself deep inside me and was a machine.

The Cullens had gone back to beating the vampires to a pulp and Alice and Rose were working on the Erasers.

Edward suddenly yelled to Iggy and Gazzy, "Burn the remains!" They backed off from what was left of Mike.

Edward was suddenly helping me. Once Jane was preoccupied I appeared on her back and my teeth bit into her neck and pulled. Her head seemed to bounce as it hit the ground and rolled into a cage.

The flock, minus Max who was screaming on the flock as Bella sat next to her, was staring at me as I backed away from Jane's body.

I looked at Jane's head and bowed slightly, "Have a nice day," I said and ran over to Max. I took her hand in mine and her breathing was ragged. "Max, Please, relax, you're safe now." I whispered and she started crying and she screamed in pain. "Its okay, it's okay, I'm here." I whispered over and over again.

"Fang, don't leave me," She gasped out.

"I wont, I wont leave you. I promise," I said and she gave a shaky laugh, "What is it?" I asked.

"I said that to you… when…" She screamed again. "I'm sorry I didn't really keep that promise."

I smiled at her, I hadn't breathed yet, "I promise you. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered to her.

"Awww," Nudge's voice broke through the moment. We all looked at her, "Oh, sorry, it was cute. Fang's so cute it's he…" She said and pinched my cheek. I raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled, "Jeez… I missed you… you're funny." My eyebrow shot higher and she laughed.

"She's a little bit in shock." Edward whispered to me and I nodded. Nudge laughed more and then she suddenly burst into tears and we all watched her with confused glances.

"It's just so sad!" She suddenly shouted bawling her eyes out on Angel's shoulder.

"Oh jeez," Angel muttered but you could hardly hear her over Max's next scream. There was suddenly an explosion of flame in the far corner and I noticed Gazzy and Iggy admiring their handy-work.

The rest finished off their opponents and they ran over to touch some part of me. I focused on home and when I opened my eyes we were there.

Max was still screaming as Carlisle tried to save her. He rubbed his head in frustration as he worked.

"Can you save her?" I asked with wide, worried eyes.

He sighed in frustration, "No, I can't. I'm sorry, she's becoming a vampire."

I sighed unhappily and she looked at me with a sad expression, Carlisle had just given her a lot of morphine and she was getting drowsy.

I rubbed her shoulder, "Get some rest, you've got three very long days ahead of you."

She nodded slowly and closed her eyes. My heart hurt to know that she was going to be doomed like me. That because of what I am she is going to be changed.

The flock watched my face and Iggy came and patted my back, "She'll be fine, we'll be fine."

I sighed and nodded, "Ya, I know."

I teleported Max and myself up to my room and placed her on my bed. I kissed her forehead and brushed some of her hair away from her face. "I love you Max," I whispered and left.


	8. Heaven

Chapter 8

(Max's POV)

It's been a long 3 days, and the only thing that got me through was the whisper of four word I had heard from a boy who laid me in his bed and kissed my forehead when I was too weak to move. I could recognize his voice anywhere. He was the only person who could comfort me. He hardly left my side those three days. I clung onto the words to give me strength, I hardly screamed. I couldn't hurt him like that. I know what it was like to hear the screams of the person you love and be unable to do anything at all to help them.

Sometimes he would leave my side, I figured it was because it was too much for him to handle. I was sometimes thankful for those times; sometimes I wished they'd never come. He seemed to know when I needed him to leave. When he left I could groan and whimper in pain, but sometimes I needed him there to give me silent strength.

When the pain began to leave me, it started at my fingertips and toes. It left from my hair and nails, you'd think you can't feel such things in pain… but I experienced it. My hands and feet began to feel relaxed, free from the tension that is pain. After minutes, that seemed to stretch on through eternity, the pain that pumped through my body, as if traveling through my blood, reaching every corner of my body, every nerve, stopped.

I sighed and my eyes slowly opened. The world looked the same. I looked around. Fang was not here. I got up slowly and felt my face. It seemed the same, maybe a little smoother. I wanted desperately to look in the mirror. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. I walked across the hall to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. I held the counter for support. I was truly beautiful.

I swallowed hard. I looked exactly the same… but everything was more… stunning. I smiled shakily. My red eyes stared back at me and I felt odd looking at them. They didn't belong to me.

I turned and walked back to Fang's room. I sat on the bed for a few moments. The sun was still not up and I gazed absentmindedly out the black window that was his entire wall.

I heard a noise behind me and I watched Fang walk, almost cautiously, towards me. His eyes were a soft yellow as he watched me. I could see the pain, the worry, the subconscious strength in them.

He held out his hand and I took it. He helped me up and surprised me by hugging me. I stood there stupidly for a moment before I closed my eyes and hugged him back.

"You were so silent," He whispered in my ear, "Did it hurt at all?" He asked with a sad chuckle.

I smiled softly, "Yes," I whispered, "But I didn't want you to be upset that I was in pain."

He seemed to be a statue for a moment, "Why? It shouldn't have mattered. I forgot about everyone when I was in pain… well almost everyone." He whispered.

I was silent for a moment, "The only thing that got me through those painful three days… was 4 words whispered by a boy who kissed my forehead and brushed hair away from my face when I was too weak to move." I whispered slowly in his ear.

There was silence for too long. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Did you mean it?" I asked in a whisper. I waited for his answer. Fang had never exposed himself this much before and I knew it would be hard for him to tell me how he felt.

He was silent for a minute, "Yes… no… I don't know… maybe… it depends." He said quickly.

I laughed, "Depends on what?" I asked with a smile I pulled away to look at his face. He was looking at the ground. I smiled at him and lifted his face to make him look at him. I breathed deeply, "If you meant it, then I mean this." I whispered and slowly leaned in.

His eyes seemed to soften and shine as my lips touched his. He kissed back and he held my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we held each other.

Suddenly the sun reached the sky and there was a blinding light that glittered off our skin. Our light lit up his room and hit the CD's on the wall. The light bounced off those and created thousands of rainbows around us. I smiled and I rested my forehead against his and we smile.

I grinned and kissed him again.

"Finally!" A voice suddenly shouted. I heard three other people giggle and we looked at the door.

The flock stood there looking thoroughly pleased with themselves for catching us and the Cullens all looked very happy.

I smiled and I'm sure Fang would have changed a shade redder if he could. The sunlight was bouncing all over the walls still but it was fading behind clouds now. Well, it was beautiful while it lasted.

It was Iggy who had shouted out and the flock all approached me cautiously. At first I was confused and then I figured it out… duh! I might want to eat them.

Wow that sounds weird. Like seriously… reread that sentence and tell me that's not messed up.

I was hit with their smells and I was hungry… or thirsty… whatever. I wanted to drink something's blood but I found that I didn't really want to drink _their_ blood. I wanted something else. I guessed it was that they were part bird or something.

I frowned, "I'm thirsty." I said and the Cullens laughed, including Fang.

He smiled at me and took my hand, "I can take you hunting if you want." He said with a grin.

I smiled, that sounded very… appealing. I nodded and he led me past the flock and we ran, at vampire speed, outside. I never let go of his hand.

Jeez, I've never been happier then right now. Isn't that totally messed?

Well… I guess I'll never make it to heaven… that's kind of sad.

Oh, who am I kidding…

This _is_ heaven.


	9. Imperfect Perfection

_**I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME!!! GAH!!! OKAY! HERE YOU GO!**_

_**HAPPY READING!**_

Chapter 9

(Fang's POV)

Those who say that perfection can't last… were most definitely right.

Max was beautiful, she loves me and I can't be happier.

Now take a step back and enjoy that little picture.

Now take _another_ step back and oh… who's that in the corner over there? The ones that are trying to put on a brave face as their not-so-normal world starts to be destroyed?

Oh ya… hello flock, sorry we forgot about y'all for a second.

So… yep there's the dilemma. We have no idea what the heck we're going to do about that.

I mean… we could all stay here, they could leave us here (not happening on my watch), or we could all set out on some sort of wacky journey for our own house and such.

I personally like the first one. I think Max does too and, since we make decisions together now, I'm pretty sure that's how it's going to go down.

I had completely forgotten about Seth! I made plans with him to go and meet him in our spot. Of course the whole freaking flock wanted to go, so I had to transport everybody there.

We all waited for him to show up. When he did he smiled and shook everyone's hands.

"Seth, this is the flock, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel, this is Seth." I said with a grin.

"You're a vampire now?" Seth asked looking shocked. He gave me a sharp look.

"Hey, wasn't me. The Volturi, blame them." I practically spat.

Seth sighed and rubbed his temple, "You got to be kidding me right? Where were they? Why didn't you guys tell us earlier that they were nearby?" He asked me.

"Because they weren't near here," I said with exaggerated patience.

"What?" Seth asked looking confused.

"We were at… the school." I said slowly.

Seth's mouth dropped, "Are you okay?" He asked watching me more carefully.

"I'm fine Seth," I growled out.

Seth raised an eyebrow, "You're obviously not if you're going to snap like that."

"You're obviously going to get your butt kicked if you don't zip your lips like a Ziploc bag in four seconds!" I snapped.

"See the problem with that is that Ziploc bags can be opened again," Seth said with a grin.

I growled low in my throat. Seth rolled his eyes and dropped it.

The flock looked very, very confused.

Seth sent me a look that held many emotions that I could only slightly decipher. He was worried about me. He wanted to know if I was really okay, which I only half was. He was curious now; he wanted to know the story. He was angry, but only slightly, at the Volturi. I couldn't really read the rest.

"So," Seth said balancing on the balls of his feet, "What else is new?" He asked.

"We're all going to stay here. Max is going to stay with the Cullens because she's a newborn." I said sticking my tongue out at her. She glared at me. "And, we're going to school."

"Really now," Seth said looking surprised.

"What you think I can't handle it?" I teased him.

"I don't know, you have been known to throw a temper tantrum now and then…" He said with a grin. My eyes narrowed, but a smile was plastered on my face, which probably made me look very strange.

"Anyways, we got to go. See ya Seth." I said with a smile.

He nodded and waved as he dashed into the forest again.

Two days later, the flock and I, minus Max, got into the car to go to school.

As we walked on campus I breathed deeply, "Alright, let's go." I said with a smile.


	10. Acting Normal

**Hey, I think I'm going to make this the end. Tell me if you want me to make like a sequel or something. I might, but I don't really want to go anywhere else with this.**

Chapter 10

(Fang's POV)

As we walked through the parking lot we all stayed close together. Iggy and Nudge kept the mood up with their constant jokes and talking, it made it easier for me to focus on that instead of the smells of the people around me.

We went to the office to get our homerooms to pick up our schedules for our classes. Iggy and I were in all the same classes, and for that I was very, very thankful.

Iggy and I were sitting together at the back of our English Class, when I saw one all too familiar face.

I nearly groaned, I spoke quickly and quietly to Iggy, it was just slow enough and loud enough for him to hear. "Dang it, there is a girl I've met before heading this way."

He looked at me with sightless eyes. "Hey, I forgot to ask, how the hell am I supposed to write notes?"

"I'll write them for you and then tell them to you when you want to know." I said with a grin.

He rolled his eyes at me and stuck his tongue out.

"Hey Nick!" A shrill, girly voice sounded behind my back.

I cringed and turned to Jennifer. Her blonde hair was up and she was grinning flirtatiously at me.

"Hello." I said out of politeness.

"It's Jennifer, remember?" She asked with a grin.

I nodded, _unfortunately_, I thought in annoyance. "Where is the rest of your group?" I asked her.

"Oh Tiffany? She's in Math right now."

"And the other one, Lydia?" I asked. She was the only one I could half stand anyways.

"Oh, my cousin, she has this class. She should be coming soon," Jennifer said, not looking pleased about that.

Iggy cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, Iggy, this is Jennifer, Jennifer, Iggy, he's one of my best friends from when I was younger." I said pretty smoothly.

"Oh," Jennifer said, going back to her bubbly self, "Hey." She held out her hand.

Iggy restrained a smirk; I knew he knew where her hand was. "She's trying to shake your hand Iggy." I said not letting myself smile.

"Oh," Iggy said looking embarrassed, "Sorry," he chuckled awkwardly and he raised his hand. She reached over and shook it.

"Um… I don't mean to be rude, but, are you-?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Blind?" Iggy said cutting her off and raising an eyebrow. Iggy nodded, "Birth Defect," he lied easily.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She mumbled.

Iggy shrugged, "No big."

Lydia walked over to Jennifer and sent her an annoyed look, she handed Jennifer a bunch of books, "I am not carrying your books anymore Jennifer, either remember or tell your mom to stop making me bring them." She practically growled.

Jennifer just raised an eyebrow before she looked back at Iggy and me.

"So, as I was saying-"

"Oh my God, hey Nick, sorry I didn't see you there." Lydia smiled slightly.

"Um… hi," It sounded like a question, I smiled anyways.

Lydia smiled, "Who's your friend?" She asked me, motioning to Iggy.

"This is Iggy; he's my friend from when I was younger."

"Hi, I'm blind." Iggy waved in Lydia's general direction and when Lydia didn't answer Iggy and I laughed.

"Nice, Ig, you got to stop doing that to people. Just because your blind doesn't mean you should shock them like that." I laughed.

"Hey, you get to _see_ the faces. So I'll say what I like."

Jennifer laughed a little too much and sat down in front of us, Lydia went to sit with her. I glanced at Iggy who looked at me and crossed his sightless eyes.

I chuckled under my breath.

At lunch we went and sat down, a bunch of people came over to talk to the people from the flock, it seemed I was the only one people _weren't_ talking to, but I liked it that way.

Then Jennifer and Tiffany came over. They brought over two boys that were tall, dark, handsome, and had muscles everywhere.

Their names were Mark and Henry. I liked them, they were funny, smart, despite the stereotyping of all brawn no brains, they were nice, but I could tell they were wary of me. I made it obvious I wasn't getting between them any anyone in particular. They warmed up to me a bit by the end of lunch.

Lydia came over for a while too, she talked to me mostly, and I guess she realized no one was talking to me so much.

When the bell rang we all jumped up and Iggy subtly held onto one of my belt loops.

We talk on our way to chemistry. "Iggy don't blow anything up, okay?" I whispered as we entered the class.

"Why? Is there explosive material in here?" He asked me.

I sighed, "No, but I'm sure you'd find something to use to explode something…"

He sniggered, "probably."

Class went smoothly… well as classes can go. Iggy knows _everything_ about science. It's kind of scary, every question, his hand was in the air, even for questions with graphs and stuff. Now that's skill.

After school after we'd said goodbye to people we walked off and when we got into the woods we spread our wings and shot into the air.

We flew strong through the sky. I grinned at the flock, all flying together, all flying back to Max. I smiled, one day, maybe we'd all be immortal, maybe the flock would die, and I'm sure if that happened I'd mourn them all for all eternity.


End file.
